


a strange request

by thoughtsandwords



Series: what the fuck [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Everything is consensual, F/F, Face-Fucking, G!P, G!p Lexa, Hand Jobs, Poor Lexa, but also kinda hilarious, first chapter doesn't have any abby/lexa action, this is so weird lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsandwords/pseuds/thoughtsandwords
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have been dating for six years, been living together for two, and have been engaged for six months when one day, the blonde comes up with a strange request.





	1. pre-game

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic is this weirdness lmao. it's also funny though. and sweet!

Lexa and Clarke have been dating for six years, been living together for two, and have been engaged for six months when one day, the blonde comes up with a strange request. Request might not be the best word to describe it; strange doesn't even begin to cover it. In very crude terms, it's weird as fuck.

It all starts with a sudden grab of Lexa's shoulder, wide blue eyes and sculpted eyebrows that rise almost as high as a matching blonde hairline. "Oh my god, babe."

Startled, Lexa turns to her fiancée, who's sitting right beside her on the couch, with a worried look. "Is everything ok, Clarke?"

"I totally forgot to tell you about my family's engagement tradition!" laughs Clarke, as though she forgot to buy some apples in addition to oranges, or something just as trivial as that. "My dad reminded me of it at the time, but it totally slipped my mind."

"Oh," Lexa's eyes widen. "Do I have to give your dad anything? Or your mother? Do we have to throw a party?" God, Lexa hates parties. Please, anything but that.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, babe," Clarke chuckles, and Lexa's fears are assuaged. "You just have to fuck my mom."

Lexa laughs. She laughs harder than she ever has, because  _fuck_ , it's hilarious in a terrifying way, and Clarke's casual deliver made it even funnier.  _Oh god_ , Lexa thinks, wiping her tear-filled eyes,  _my fiancée_ _has the best sense of humour._ But then she looks up at Clarke and the blonde is  _frowning_ , like she's half offended, half confused, and the only thing that comes out of Lexa's mouth is a rare, eloquent:

"Fuck."

Clarke's frown deepens, confusion replaced with annoyance, and she stands up from the couch. "What do you mean, 'fuck', Lexa? Are you making fun of my tradition? Are you saying we're weird?"

Lexa blinks in befuddlement. "It  _is_ weird, Clarke! You're asking me to have sex with your  _mother_. My future mother-in-law. Clarke, do you have any idea how," _fucking disturbing_ , "unsettling that is? How awkward things will be?"

"Lexa, it's just sex."

"It would never be just sex," Lexa argues, standing up as well. "How will I look in your father's eyes after that?"

Clarke's shoulders sag despondently. "It's our tradition, you know my family has those centuries-old rituals that we follow religiously," she mumbles. "It's not a prerequisite for marriage, not anymore, but I would really appreciate it if you could do it. My mom did it, my granddad did it... Whoever marries into the Griffin family does it. I personally don't find it weird at all." She perks up a bit, gaze locking with Lexa's. "I am going to marry you, Lexa Woods, whether you do it or not. I love you too much not to. But please... think about it?"

Lexa heaves a sigh and takes Clarke's hand, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. "I will."

 

\----

 

Which is how Lexa finds herself a week later, unable to sleep, thinking and thinking and _thinking_ about Clarke's request. Would it be too bad? Just a quick fuck, and she would never have to see Abby again. They could move away. To Europe. Ireland! Lexa has always wanted to visit. Or France. Yes, France is beautiful and she has always dreamed of learning to speak French. But then... Clarke has her life here, so does Lexa, they both love their jobs and the city and- yeah, she doesn't want to leave. Oh well, she'll have to settle with never looking Abby - or Jake, for that matter - in the eye again. Yep. Great plan.

So she chances a glance at Clarke, sitting beside her on their bed, golden hair tumbling down her shoulders, working on her laptop, shining like a goddamn goddess, and Lexa asks:

"If I did what you asked me to do with your mother," she begins carefully. "What would I have to do, specifically?"

Clarke's bright smile as she discards her laptop is worth fucking a thousand mothers. Wait, no. Ew. _Anyway_ , back to Clarke. Away from the horrible thoughts. Clarke is speaking. Wait, Clarke is speaking, what is she say-

"...penetration of all three holes. So you'll have to fuck her cunt, ass, and mouth. If it were me, I'd have to use my fingers or my tongue or even a dildo, but since you have a dick," Clarke trails off, like it's obvious.

Unfortunately, it is. Because Lexa starts thinking about fucking Abby's ass, the woman on her knees and forearms, beneath Lexa, screaming her name. Rutting into Abby's pussy, feeling her velvety warmth, cumming inside it as voluptuous tits dance up and down with each thrust. And oh god, tangling her fingers in Abby's hair, pushing her face down her cock, deep throating her, licking her eyes with Abby's as she cums down her throat.

All of a sudden, she feels a twitch, and she knows that lower Lexa has awakened. Her eyes flick down for a fraction of a second and fly up immediately, but they're not fast enough. Clarke sees it and looks down too, and sees the bulge that is forming in Lexa's briefs. Her lips tear into a cheshire smirk.

"You're getting hard thinking about fucking my mom, aren't you?" Lexa groans, hands covering her eyes as she plops on her back. "Come on, babe," Clarke cajoles, a hand cupping Lexa over the shorts. "What did it?" She starts massaging the bulge and Lexa can't even deny how pleasurable her thoughts are anymore. "Was it my mom's pussy?" Lexa groans again, her hips pushing off the bed to press into Clarke's hand. The blonde chuckles. "Was it her tight ass?" Lexa's breathing becomes ragged as Clarke slides her hand inside the shorts and holds the length in a light grip. "Or was it my mom's mouth?"

Lexa's hands fly to the sheets, clutching them, and a moan forces its way out of her lips. Clarke tightens the hold on her cock, pulling it out of the shorts, and starts rubbing it up and down.

"I knew it," Clarke husks in Lexa's hear, her sexy voice doing very bad things to her fiancée's libido. "You're just about ready to cum at the simple thought of fucking my mom's mouth, forcing your cock down her throat, and making her drink your seed." She rolls Lexa to the side and presses her front to the brunette's back, never letting go of the fully hard, pulsing shaft. "And you wanna know what's best?" Clarke's hand quickens, thumb brushing the bulbous head of Lexa's cock every time it reaches up and collecting the pre-cum already leaking in abundance, using it to make its movements increasingly faster. "I'll be there, watching, touching myself to the picture of my mom on your knees for you, tongue out and eyes closed, basking in the privilege of having your delicious cum paint her face white."

That's what does it. Lexa releases a sharp cry as her shaft unloads its building pressure, releasing ropes of cum into her abs, her shorts, the sheets, Clarke's hand, a seemingly never-ending stream of pleasure rocking her body and flashing stars behind her eyelids. Clarke holds her through it, whispering soft words of love, milking her for all she's worth, supporting her fall when she has nothing more to give.

Lexa slumps back into Clarke's body, satisfied and utterly spent, only to remember that she has to clean herself after the bones-to-jelly hand job the love of her life has just given her. But Clarke holds onto her like a koala, not letting her slip away. A cum-filled palm comes up to cup one of Lexa's perky breasts and Clarke's voice sounds in her ears again, still sexy, yet with a tender quality now that melts Lexa's heart. "We'll clean it tomorrow."

And Lexa knows that tomorrow will be much harder, but she lets it be, because the warmth and comfort of Clarke's arms is worth every struggle.

Even fucking her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have the actual abby/lexa action ;)
> 
> oh and please be polite in the comments.


	2. party (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of what y'all came (and will come) for ;)

Lexa would be lying if she said she has the slightest idea of how she got here. One second, she was agreeing to this crazy plan. The other, she's standing in the middle of the bedroom she shares with Clarke, watching as her fiancée discusses the terms of this... agreement with her fiancée's mother. And she would really like to say that it's just dawned on her, but she's been thinking about it the whole week: she's going to have sex with her future mother-in-law. Oh god.

What if she doesn't cum? What if she doesn't manage to make Abby cum? What if she's not up to Jake's standards (Jake is another can of worms she's decided to keep firmly sealed shut)? What if she can't even get it _up_?

Unfortunately, she knows that getting it up, specifically, won't be a problem, because she's been horny all week - thinking about fucking Clarke's mother.

Most people dream about killing their mother-in-law. Apparently, Lexa dreams about fucking her.

Yep. Totally normal. Probably just as normal as a breakdancing elephant forming a hard rock band with a singing monkey and an earthworm that plays the cello, and then throwing a concert in the middle of a china shop. Just like Lexa said - normal.

As for her fiancée? Oh, Clarke has been on cloud nine. Well, at least one of them doesn't find this wholly disturbing.

Eventually, Clarke decides that she will only watch the beginning, so that Lexa will be more comfortable when it gets to the heavier stuff. And really, this whole thing may be the weirdest situation Lexa has ever found herself in, but Clarke has made it so much easier by taking he edge off of it and painting it in a sexy, almost funny way. Even if Clarke doesn't do it on purpose, Lexa is thankful to and for her.

"So," Clarke starts, clapping her hands together. "Both of you, undress. I'll just sit over there," she points at an armchair by the corner of the bedroom. "Pretend I'm not even here. Or don't, if having me here turns you on. Anyway, have at it." Before Clarke can go sit in the corner, however, a distressed Lexa beckons her over. "Everything okay, babe?"

"Clarke, we have a problem," Lexa whispers, not wanting Abby to hear them.

Clarke's eyebrows draw together, her expression taking on a concerned note. "What is it?"

"What if- what if I impregnate your mother?"

Clarke's answer is a hearty laugh that confuses Lexa even more. "Lexa, as strong as your swimmers may be, there's about a zero percent chance of that happening. My mom's already been through menopause."

"Clarke," Lexa whisper-screams a sulking whimper, utterly horrified. "I did not need to know that!"

Clarke rolls her eyes. "You asked, you big baby."

"I am not-"

"A big baby?" Clarke interrupts her. "Yeah you are. But you know what else is big?" Clarke husks, stepping closer. "This right here." The blonde grabs Lexa through her pants. "And I want you to relax, get it as hard as it gets, and stuff it in my mom like the wild beast I know you can be. If that's not enough, then keep in mind that I'll have my way with you later." Clarke kisses her cheek and strokes her through her jeans a bit before letting go altogether. "I love you."

With that, Clarke leaves her side and goes back to her nest in the corner of the room. In the meantime, Lexa strips down to her boxer briefs, taking off even her bra. She turns to the bed, walking towards it, but stops in her tracks when she sees what's on it.

Abby is lying back on the bed, heads bent at the knee, feet facing Lexa's end. The gorgeous woman is completely naked, all tan skin and flat stomach hair, long legs and firm breasts, loose hair and a smoldering look that threatens Lexa's whole existence.

Lexa walks to the bed, stopping only when the front of her knees hit the edge. 

She's about to push down her briefs when she chances a glance at Clarke. Good thing she did, too, because the blonde is looking at her, an encouraging fist slightly raised for strength, as beautiful lips mouth the words 'be confident'. It pulls a small smile out of Lexa, who finally makes everything except Abby vanish from her head. Even Clarke. When she looks at her future mother-in-law again, she's a woman with a mission. A predator looking at its prey. In this case, her prey is shining between tanned legs, begging her to be kissed. Lexa is not one to deny such pleas.

Before that, though, she climbs on the bed, crawling up to be level with Abby, and takes the woman's lips in a fervent kiss. Their tongues explore each other's mouths as Lexa's hand starts charting the plains and hills of skin stretching down her lover's neck, smoothing the elegant waves of curvy sides and climbing up the ridges of sensuous ribs, towards the summit of firm breasts. Lexa almost dies when she grabs a handful of Abby's tit, squeezing and palming as she starts moving her hips with the rhythm of their kiss.

Abby is none the stiller, taking one of Lexa's buttocks in one hand and clawing at her back with the other, both gestures adding to the hardness of Lexa's length.

By then, Lexa's shaft is rubbing against the short curls of Abby's mound. The pressure and texture are delicious and she finds herself leaking pre cum, unable to stop the bucking of her hips and the friction of their pelvises.

It's when she lets go of Abby's lips to lick along the woman's jaw and shift her kisses to her neck, sucking and nibbling and she explores all of her lover's gives, that Abby snaps her hips upwards and her pussy connects with the underside of Lexa's dick.  Ironically, this brings Lexa to her senses and the brunette lays a gentle hand on Abby's stomach, holding her down, and stops her ministrations on the woman's neck.

"Not yet," she breathes against Abby's pulse point, leaving a kiss there and relishing in the deep moan it draws from the older woman. "If we- go on like this," she pants, "I won't be able to control myself."

Abby pulls her closer, making her lips connect with the tanned neck again. "Tell me," out comes Abby's raspy voice. "Tell me how you wouldn't be able to control yourself."

Lexa groans, wholly unable to keep her voice under control. She pulls back, propping herself on her elbows so she can look at Abby and peck her lips. "I would impale you with my cock at once and fuck you until you lost your voice from screaming my name."

Abby moans again, filthy and full of desire, and it's all Lexa can do to pull back until she's sitting on her heels, looking down at the goddess beneath her. Finally, she climbs off the bed and extends her hand to Abby, who takes it, and guides them both to the middle of the bedroom.

"Kneel," she instructs, in what Clarke likes to call her 'Commander voice'. "It's time you learn to make better use of your mouth than for talking."

Once her lover is kneeling, Lexa brings her hands down to pinch Abby's nipples, eliciting a whimper, before ordering the woman to fold her hands on her lap. She takes ahold of her dick, squeezing the base, and heaves out a relieved sigh, head thrown back. Her cock is finally getting the attention it deserves.

She points herself at Abby's face, swollen tip level with full lips. "Lick it."

Abby's tongue comes out to take a heavy lick at Lexa's bulbous head, taking care to drag the tip along her slit. Lexa breathes out a "fuck" and Abby takes that as incentive to swirl her tongue around the lower borders of the head of the hardened shaft.

Lexa hums in pleasure, before holding back her dick, pulling it up to her stomach, just out of Abby's reach. The woman looks at her, confused, but gets an answer when Lexa brushes her index finger upwards over her future mother-in-law's lower lip, effectively closing her mouth. Then, she juts her hips forward and rubs her head on Abby's chin, then her cheek, up to the matching temple and forehead. She rubs herself across one of Abby's eyebrows and down to a closed eyelid, all the way down to Abby's lips again.

"Keep it closed," she mutters, and runs the head of her cock along Abby's lips, once, twice, thrice, before pushing the lower lip down with the head and finding the front of the woman's teeth. "Open." Abby does as told and she inserts herself slowly in the wet heat of her fiancée's mother's mouth.

"God," Lexa breathes out, eyes closed and head thrown back. She pulls back until only the tip remains in Abby's mouth and then slides in again, just as slowly. She repeats the motion a few more times, just enjoying the heat and the textures and the way that her cock seems to find relief from being inside her future mother-in-law's mouth.

She pulls out of Abby's mouth holds her shaft. "Tongue." Abby gets it right away and soon enough Lexa is rubbing the head of her cock all over the woman's tongue. Simply divine. She slaps her meat against the proffered tongue a few times, before pulling back again and ordering Abby to recoil.

"Hmm... I could tell you to play with my balls," she ponders, letting go of her dick. "But I should save some exclusives for Clarke. Let's just check the first hole off our list, shall we?" Abby nods eagerly and Lexa smirks, carding her fingers through sun kissed brown hair. She tugs roughly at it all of a sudden, pulling Abby's face closer. "Put my dick in your mouth."

Abby does exactly that, bringing a hand up so she can close a fist around Lexa and bring the shaft to her lips. Lexa moans lowly when her Clarke's mother's lips close around the head of her cock and move down its length, taking it halfway to the hilt. Abby draws back until only the head remains in her mouth and starts sucking at it, tongue swirling around it and prodding at the slit. Then the woman pulls away completely and Lexa's about to protest, but words die in her throat when Abby slides the flat of her tongue down the underside of her cock, then traces the swell of her balls, and licks her way back up the long, thick shaft.

When Abby takes Lexa in her mouth and starts bobbing her head along the thick rod, the younger woman can't help but thread her fingers through Abby's hair and aid her motions. She goes from aiding to guiding and soon she's pushing Abby's head just a little bit further down her cock each time she feels silky lips and a masterful tongue encase it, until she feels the head press against the back of the woman's throat.

It's like something snaps in her. A look at Abby for consent, as she places her hands on each side of the doctor's face, and suddenly she's thrusting into the waiting, open mouth. Slowly at first, basking in the dominance of it, and then she sets off on a wild place, drilling into Abby's mouth like her life depends on it, her tip hitting the back of the woman's throat over and over again, sometimes slipping deliciously past it, head hung back and jaw slack in a silent scream. Just like Clarke, her mother doesn't seem to have a gag reflex and god, if Lexa isn't thankful for it.

She looks down and her heart almost stops at the sight of her cock, shining with pre cum and saliva, thrusting in and out of Abby's mouth like a jackhammer. Every time it disappears inside the wet, pliant heat, it comes back out glistening even brighter than before. The eager whimpers coming from her partner do nothing to quench her thirst, either. She puts even more force and speed behind her movements as she fucks into the gaping hole, savouring the way Abby's expert tongue cradles her cock, licking at it every once in a while, and how the woman swallows each time the bulbous head nudges the back of her throat, so the friction of the moving wall against the tip increases Lexa's pleasure, and it courses up Lexa's veins and her whole body, giving her heart a thunderous pace and her head a heady feeling, and back down to her nether regions, nestling in her balls and the base of her cock, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

It's when she chances a look at the chair in the corner of the room, though, that comes to a head. Lexa's world just about stops as she watches her fiancée, naked from the waist down, drive three fingers into herself at a fast pace, brow scrunched up with lust and tantalising blue eyes drawing pleasure from the picture of Lexa face-fucking her mom. It's what pushes her over the edge.

With a telltale moan, she slips her cock out of Abby's mouth and starts pumping it furiously, until the first rush of white hot cum shoots out, draping itself over her future mother-in-law's face. Abby opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out and the whole image is just too much for Lexa. Egged on by the symphony of Clarke's orgasm, she keeps milking herself as several ropes of her seed follow suit, painting the Abby's face white. Once she's satisfied with her work, she points the jets at Abby's waiting tongue, letting the older woman taste her cum, and then grabs the back of Abby's head and shoves her cock inside her mouth, slipping all the way into the tight throat of her fiancée's mother, until she feels the tip of a nose against her pelvis and a chin slap her balls. Her cock is reignited once encased by the hot, tight ridges of her lover's throat and she pushes herself impossibly further down Abby's swallowing mouth as the last of her spurts fly down the woman's pharynx and towards her barren womb.

Lexa's orgasm finally tapers down after a while and she pulls out of Abby's mouth, unable to contain a shiver as a string of saliva keeps her connected to those welcoming lips, until the distance is too much and it snaps. She glances at Clarke - beautiful, beautifully strong Clarke - and groans at disheveled blonde hair, a hand slipped underneath a tank top to hold a full breast, three fingers shining with the nectar of her fiancée's arousal.

Clarke stands up and walks up to the pair, not bothering to clean her fingers. Lexa couldn't be more thankful. She takes Clarke's hand in hers and sucks all three fingers into her mouth, moaning at the flavour. The way Clarke bites her lower lip is a wonderful incentive and Lexa lavers the fingers with her tongue, making sure she gets every last bit of her fiancée's ambrosia. When Lexa finally withdraws the three fingers from her mouth, Clarke does the unexpected.

The blonde kneels, facing Abby, who hasn't moved since, and takes a long lick all the way from her mother's jaw to her forehead, gathering a large line of the cum dripping down her face. She hums at the taste of her fiancée and stands back up to face the brunette.

Lexa can only watch, absolutely fascinated, as Clarke pulls her flush against her body by the hips and kisses her. She moans as she tastes herself in the blonde's mouth, straight from her future mother-in-law's face. They kissed languidly for a few, blissful moments, before Clarke pulls away and places a tender peck on the tip of her nose. "I love you." Lexa revels in the words and replicates them by pressing a kiss to the love of her life's lips.

Clarke pulls away then, a self-satisfied smirk painting thin, delectable lips. She walks to the door and opens it, ready to leave her fiancée and her mother alone in the bedroom. Right before stepping out, however, she turns and winks wantonly at Lexa. "See you on the other side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) next chapter will have more delicious action


	3. party (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp I turned myself on while writing this!
> 
> warning: this story continues to be weird af

The door clicks shut and Lexa turns to look at Abby, who hasn't moved an inch from her previous position: on her knees, hands folded on her lap, gaze locked on Lexa. It's exhilarating.

She feels her now flaccid dick swing with her every movement and decides that the first thing to do is get it hard again. She's got a couple ideas on her mind - why not try both?

She steps closer to the woman and extends her hand. Once Abby takes it, Lexa helps the doctor up and guides her to the bed, throwing her on it. She climbs on the bed, kneeling atop it, and roughly turns Abby around so the woman is lying on her belly. Lexa drapes herself over the pliant body beneath her, forearms on either side of her one-time lover's head, and heaves a deep, relieved sigh when her cock slots itself between Abby's ass cheeks.

She starts moving languidly, relishing the feel of soft buttocks cushioning and hugging her stiffening shaft, skin providing the perfect grinding pace and feel.

When her cock has hardened halfway, Lexa flips Abby over and does what she didn't allow herself to do before – she lowers her hips into Abby's and starts sweeping her cock through the older woman's slick cunt, lubricating herself on the wonderful nectar of her girlfriend's mother's arousal. Abby whines and squirms and humps into Lexa's seeping rod, eager to be filled like she never has been. Eager to be stuffed balls-deep with her daughter's fiancée's cock.

Lexa shudders at the thought and decides she's hard and slick enough to make her way into Abby's pussy. She sits back on her heels and rests an open palm on the woman's belly, caressing it as well as holding it down. With her other hand, she starts exploring Abby's core. The woman gasps loudly when dexterous fingers brush over her clit and start circling it, never quite touching it. Lexa then slides her fingers downward, touching the length of Abby's cunt, groaning at its utter dampness and circling the entrance with two taunting fingers.

Her fingers tease at Abby's entrance, popping in just slightly before pulling out entirely and gathering enough cum to circle the small bundle of nerves more swiftly. Then she goes back down, but instead of teasing, she plunges two fingers inside without warning and revels in Abby's wanton cry.

"Your pussy hugs my fingers so good," she whispers, her voice gravelly. "I have to get you ready for my dick."

"Hmmm please Lexa. Fuck me."

Lexa starts moving her fingers in an out at a brisk pace, basking in the way Abby becomes wetter and wetter. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

Abby bites her bottom lip and bucks her hips into Lexa's fingers.

"More. I want more."

"What do you want, Abby?"

"I want your cock," the woman groans. "Please give me your cock."

Lexa wraps her free hand around herself. "This cock?"

"Yes!"

She frowns, putting up an act. "I don't know if it will fit in there. You're so tight and... I'm so big. Mine is not the tic tac weenie you're used to."

Abby groans in despair and tries to grab at Lexa's legs. "You'll fit. I'll stretch, I- I'll make you fit. Lexa, please!"

Lexa pretends to mull it over, before letting a smirk pull at the corners of her lips. "Fine." She removes her fingers from Abby's pussy and spreads the woman's slick all over her cock. Then she lines up with the inviting entrance and, without warning, she she thrusts halfway in.

Abby cries out and this time manages to grab a hold of Lexa's legs, pulling the younger woman closer. Lexa props herself up on her hands, each on either side of Abby's head, and starts moving farther in inch by inch, until her pelvis meets Abby's, her balls rest against slick heat, and she's bottomed out inside her future mother-in-law.

Velvety walls flutter around her and she gives Abby time to adjust to the girth and length filling her up. Abby's chest moves up and down with ragged breaths and Lexa can't help following the bob of her breasts. She leans forward to take a perked nipple in her mouth and roll it with her tongue, and the older woman sighs with the pleasant stimulation.

"You can move now."

That's all it takes for Lexa to release her future mother-in-law's tit and pull almost all the way out, leaving only the head inside, only to come slamming back in with all her might. Both women cry out into the room and Lexa throbs at the thought of Clarke hearing it. She starts sliding in and out of Abby at a nice pace, careful not to exert the other woman too much too soon.

"Hmmm... Yes. Fuck me, Lexa," Abby groans and her legs circle Lexa's waist, pulling her closer.

Lexa takes the hint and starts moving increasingly faster, burying herself balls deep every time she slides into Abby. She marvels at the way Abby's tits bounce with each thrust and reckons she might as well take the most of this experience while it lasts. She leans down and takes one of Abby's nipples in her mouth, sucking down on it. Her future mother-in-law's answering moan spurs Lexa on and she keeps sucking relentlessly on the breasts that once fed her future wife. The thought gives her pause - and then sends a rocking shudder up her spine and her hips piston even more desperately into Abby's tight sucking hole.

"You're so tight, Abby," she whimpers, relishing the way her fiancée's mother wraps around and smothers her cock in the second most delicious way - the first will always be Clarke. "I feel like I'm taking a virgin."

"I've never taken a dick this big," Abby admits with a gasp, her words stuttered due to Lexa's thrusts. Lexa snakes a hand between them and starts playing with the older woman's clit. Abby's wanton cry practically makes the walls shake. "Lexa! I'm close!"

The words send pleasure coiling to the base of her shaft and she can't hold in a loud moan to join the ones coming out of Abby's mouth nearly every second. The tips of her ears heat up at the thought that Clarke can certainly hear them and that maybe Clarke is all wound up, heat balling up in the pit of her stomach, a hand travelling down, over her belly and to glistening folds, fingers circling her clit and then entering her pussy with the image of Lexa's cock buried deep in her mother behind closed eyelids-- maybe the blond is getting herself off to the sounds of her fiancée and her mother fucking each other's brains out.

It is that thought that gets her off. The pleasure that has been building in her base and in her heavy balls surges up her length and bursts out of her tip, lining Abby's walls with her hot cum. It triggers Abby's orgasm as well and hot, wet walls spasm around Lexa's cock, milking it endlessly, drawing more pearly, thick cum from her, making her lose all train of thought. It takes hours, maybe just minutes, surely more than seconds, for Abby to come down from her high and for her walls to stop fluttering violently around Lexa's cock. Each aftershock sucks a spurt of cum from the bulbous tip, but eventually the ejaculation as well as the aftershocks taper down.

Lexa collapses on top of Abby, boobs on boobs and forehead to temple, not yet pulling out and feeling their joint cum flow inside of her future mother-in-law's belly. It's a heady feeling and it makes her length twitch and squirt a weak jet of semen she didn't know she still had left. It makes Abby moan lowly and wrap her hands around Lexa's shoulders from below.

"I can see why Clarke likes you," Abby huffs, her breath a short chuckle. "I've never been so thoroughly fucked before. Don't tell Jake," she adds sternly.

Lexa smirks. "I won't. But know that I will never forget those words." She pumps her hips softly into Abby, eliciting a groan from the older woman. "He has nothing to hold over me from now on."

Abby chuckles and wraps a hand around the back of Lexa's neck, pulling her in. They kiss languidly and Lexa revels in the way their tongues slide together, mouths open and lips daring. It's both peaceful and sexy.

"I still have to fuck your ass," Lexa remembers. Her words make Abby's walls clench around her dick and she groans, feeling herself harden. Her breathing becomes laboured. "If you keep doing that, I will just fuck that tight pussy of yours once again and that's not part of the deal."

This time, Abby laughs heartily, but lays a hand on Lexa's chest, pushing her away.

"Okay, stud," the older woman acquiesces, not before pinching one of Lexa's nipples. "Let's see if you're as good at fucking ass as you are at fucking pussy."

Lexa pulls out and watches with fascination as their joint cum trickles out of Abby's fucked out cunt. She doesn't have much time to marvel at the sight though because soon her future mother-in-law rolls onto her belly, before propping herself up on her hands and knees. Lexa's heart almost gives out when the woman wiggles her ass at her.

Lexa sits back on her heels and takes the perfect, plush mounds of Abby's ass in her hands. She rubs her hands over them, cups them, even slaps one of the cheeks lightly. Then she looks down at her member and smirks when she sees that it's covered by a thick layer of her and Abby's juices. Her cock hardens even more and she's pretty sure it's back at full mast now.

She turns her attention back to Abby's ass and pulls at the cheeks to get a peek at the tight hole between them. She probes it with a thumb, massages the ring and the flesh around it, loosens it slightly before leaning down and taking a long lick at the whole rack. The tip of her tongue toys with the small hole, then she licks all around and over it, and she smiles when Abby lets out a shuddering breath.

"Has your husband popped your cherry yet?" She asks in a flirty husk, reaching forward to the bedside table, on which sits a bottle of lube.

"Yes," Abby answers, her voice laden with anticipation as Lexa pops the bottle open. "But he's not nearly as big as you. Or thick."

Lexa hums in satisfaction and squirts some lube directly onto the center of Abby's ass. The woman gasps at the cold sensation, but Lexa doesn't let her get used to it. Instead, she lathers it around the puckered hole, taking care to focus especially on the entrance. Satisfied with her work, Lexa tests it out with a finger - she props it against the tight hole and starts inserting it slowly, careful not to hurt Abby. When she meets no resistance, she slides it fully into the doctor's ass, until her knuckles rest against the entrance. She then pulls the finger out and adds a second one, sliding both into Abby's most private hole. She grunts in pleasure when the pair of fingers also slides in easily.

"I could add a third finger," she muses, removing the couple ones she had inside. "But I really can't wait to have your ass wrapped around my cock and choking it until I cum and fill you up with my seed."

Abby whimpers and pushes her ass back, tacitly begging her to put her words into action.

She doesn't want to disappoint.

Lexa strokes her cock a few times, making sure it's fully hard and still lubricated enough, and then rests the tip against Abby's asshole. "Ready?"

"Yes," Abby breathes out. Lexa smirks at the eagerness she can hear in the woman's voice and grabs onto sensuous hips with one hand, the other still stroking her meat leisurely.

With Abby's green light, she sheds all her nerves and starts pushing into the older woman's asshole. The mushroom head forces its way in and Lexa basks in Abby's groan as it finally pops inside. She gives the good doctoe some seconds to get used to the stretch, before resuming her journey. Slowly, carefully, gently, she pushes farther and farther in, inch after inch, ridge after ridge, until finally, thankfully, she's buried to the hilt inside Abby's wonderfully tight ass.

It's not as amazing as Clarke's, but it still gets a solid nine out of ten, and Lexa swears she's in literal motherfucker heaven. She knows neither will last long, so she stands still for long seconds, relishing the way Abby's anus contracts and relaxes around the girth it will never get used to.

"Lexa, please move," Abby pleads, her had buried between her forearms. "Please fuck me. I want to feel you move inside my ass."

The words trigger a full-bodied shiver. Always eager to please her lover, Lexa starts moving. She pulls slowly out, until only the tip remains inside Abby's butthole, and then pumps inside a little faster till she's balls deep inside. She repeats the motions several times, going faster and rougher with each thrust, and soon she's full on jackhammering into Abby's beautiful, tight anal canal.

It's all so tight, so hot, so overwhelming, that Lexa can't even pretend not to be close just a few minutes later. Wanting to try something new, she leans her torso over Abby's back and lays her hands next to the woman's on the bed, and starts drilling into her ass with all the speed and force she can muster. The front of her thighs slam against the back of Abby's, her balls smack against Abby's pussy, and their skin slaps together with such force and urgency Lexa feels almost like a dog fucking its bitch, drawing stuttered moans from Abby's raw throat and grunting into the side of a sweaty neck.

Lexa drives two fingers inside Abby's pussy and presses them up. She moans at the swell of her thick rod as it pumps inside the older woman's ass like there's no tomorrow. She presses even harder, digging and rubbing her fingers into the spongy walls, and Abby cums with a strangled cry. The way her ass constricts sends Lexa over the edge too - her cock twitches and then she's emptying herself into the tightest ass she's ever fucked, filling it to the brim, flooding it so that it forces her out and she has to finish herself off into Abby's ass cheeks, painting them white with her generous semen.

Abby's knees and arms give out and she drops on the bed, and Lexa slumps on top of the older woman as her cock slots snugly between Abby's ass cheeks, sinking into the puddle of cum she just spilled onto the supple valley.


	4. after-party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's turn ;)

Lexa is still in a daze when both she and Abby feel ready to leave the bed. She's the first to do so and waits for Abby to stand up as well before holding the older woman still with a hand on her hip.

Abby looks quizzically at her and Lexa answers with a smirk as her hand travels downward and finds short pubic curls, and then still-damp folds. She swipes two fingers between the petals of Abby's center and brings them to her own mouth. She can't hold a satisfied hum back as she gets a taste of her fiancée's mother's ambrosia.

"I had yet to taste you," she explains, before capturing Abby's lips in a kiss, therefore letting the doctor taste herself. It earns her a delicious moan.

She gathers a bit more of Abby's arousal and lathers her already wet cock in it. When she looks up, the woman is looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugs with one shoulder. "To remember you by."

Abby smirks in return and pinches one of her nipples. "Take good care of my daughter."

Lexa nods and watches her future mother-in-law grab her clothes leave the room. She hears voices, can faintly make out Clarke's voice hurrying her own mother into the clothes and out of the house, and then the door to the bedroom swings open abruptly.

Her heart beats faster at the sight of Clarke, her Clarke, stark naked and looking every bit the horny powerhouse Lexa knows her to be.

"Fuck, I've missed you so much," Clarke breathes, before stalking up to Lexa and taking her face in her hands. Their kiss is eager, euphoric, loving, as passionate as only they can be. Sex with Abby, weird as it was, was hot as hell, but with Clarke, she feels complete. Clarke is everything.

Clarke walks her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she's falling onto soft covers. Before she can even react, Clarke is taking a big lick at her cock and Lexa's eyes roll to the back of her head with utmost pleasure. "Fuck- Clarke-"

"Hmm. You and my mom taste so delicious," Clarke hums in that gravelly voice that drives Lexa crazy. "I hope you fucked her good." Lexa whines and bucks her hips, trying to get her shaft to make contact with Clarke's lips or tongue again, but it's futile. A second later, she feels Clarke's legs settle on each side of her hips and the most wonderful hand grab her now fully hard cock. "I need to feel you both inside me."

Clarke pumps her a few times before rising on her knees and positioning herself over Lexa's crotch. Lexa feels the evidence of Clarke's arousal literally drip onto her cock, drop by drop. Clarke lines Lexa's dick up with her cunt and sinks on it. The movement is fluid despite its softness and seconds later Lexa and Clarke are both moaning as their pubes touch, meaning that Lexa is fully sheathed inside.

Clarke leans forward and they kiss, slow and deep, the connection tugging their hearts together and making them forget about everything else.

Lexa licks Clarke's bottom lip and her tongue is granted entrance as the blonde's hands find purchase in her smaller boobs and Clarke starts moving slowly back and forth. Lexa hums into the kiss at feeling every ridge of Clarke's pussy, one by one and in maddening detail, massage her cock at a rhythm that is both unsatisfactory and exhilarating.

"I love you," Lexa says breathlessly, before sucking on Clarke's tongue. Her fiancee's hands tighten their hold on her boobs and it causes her to buck upwards and into Clarke, making them moan at the sudden movement.

Clarke breaks their kiss and tests their cheeks together, and they start a new rhythm - Lexa grounds her feet on the mattress, bending her legs, and starts thrusting up in time with Clarke's descents. Clarke kisses her cheek before leaning back up, head thrown back and hands still gripping Lexa's boobs. Lexa's eyes flit everywhere, unsure of where to look: the bliss on Clarke's face; her cock, lathered with her, Clarke, and Abby's juices, sliding in and out of her love's pussy; Clarke's marvelous tits bouncing up and down with their increasing pace.

In the end, she finds that it's easy to choose. When her hands palm Clarke's huge tits and they start fucking at breakneck speed, gasps and moans coming out in quick staccato rhythm, Clarke drops her head forward to pierce Lexa with her striking blue eyes, and there's nothing else the brunette can look at. Clarke is her world. Such is her blessing and her sin.

It's her blessing because she's the luckiest woman in the world; Clarke is kind, selfless, brilliant, funny - and a goddess in bed. Yet it's also her sin because just thinking about it makes her balls tighten and pushes her that much closer to the edge.

All she wants to do is show Clarke how much she loves her. And that's exactly the reasoning behind what she does next. Lexa drops her legs to the floor, wraps her arms around Clarke's middle, and sits up. Clarke's surprised moan and the way velvety walls flutter around her spur her on. Without pulling out, she pushes off the bed and kneels before laying Clarke's back on the floor, her own body leaning over the blonde's. Clarke gasps as her back comes in contact with the cold surface of the floor and winds her arms around Lexa's neck, pulling her closer.

"I love you so much, babe," Clarke whispers in her ear. "Now fuck me hard until I don't have a voice to scream anymore."

There's something wild, animal-like about fucking on the floor and it drives them both crazy. On her knees between Clarke's legs, which are open wide and bent and inviting, Lexa gives in to the beast inside her and starts rutting into Clarke like an animal, frantic and deep, egged on by each scream she tears from that beautiful throat. Her lips latch on to Clarke's neck, feeling the vibrations of her moans, and she bites lightly when she feels nails rake down her back, surely leaving marks to last for days. Their breasts slide and bump together, her smaller tits cushioned by Clarke's full ones, and there is no place Lexa would rather be but here, in Clarke's arms and with her fiancée in her own, fucking like it's both the first and the last time.

Clarke's fingers carve into the flesh of her back and soft lips brush over her ear. "I want you to cum with me, Lexa. I want you to fill me up and show me that you're mine. And I'm yours."

And she is, they are, and Lexa is so weak, so luckily weak, that those words have her teetering over the edge.  She snakes a hand between them and rubs Clarke's clit until the ground gives and they fall. Clarke screams Lexa's name and the way her walls tighten and her cum gushes around Lexa's cock triggers the brunette's orgasm immediately. Lexa moans, a high-pitched, breathless thing, as her body pulls taught and she empties what is left of herself inside of her lover's womb, arms and legs wrapped so tightly around each other they may as well fuse together.

After long seconds, she keeps herself from slumping on Clarke by propping herself on her forearms, each on one side of her fiancée's head. She gets a good look at the love of her life and the sight takes her breath away - and makes her cum some more. Clarke, smiling and eyes shining, resting on the floor and with her golden hair splayed in a way that makes it look like a halo. Clarke is a literal angel right now and Lexa's heart tugs her down and into a kiss.

"I love you too much, Clarke," she breathes out the they part.

"I love you too, babe. But we need to get up because as hot as it is, sex on the floor makes my back hurt like hell."

Lexa laughs and Clarke follows, and they stay on the floor for a few minutes longer. Lexa buries her head in Clarke's neck as she lets out the last of her chuckles, and realises again, for the millionth time in the six years they've been together, that Clarke is her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a ride! but it's not over, because we still have two more stories to go ;) I'll update a curious request soon!


End file.
